


Bloodlust Technoblade (SBI)

by Commie_Norway



Series: On the planet Otis [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Tubbo_ - Fandom, sbi - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Minecraft, Other, Sleep Bois Inc - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commie_Norway/pseuds/Commie_Norway
Summary: Technoblade is the son of the Blood God and has a "blessing" of blood. basically Blood for the Blood God.
Series: On the planet Otis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Bloodlust Technoblade (SBI)

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> -Blood/gore   
> -death(a LOT of death)  
> -angst   
> -PTSD

Techno sauntered through the woods, tired. The memories of nightmarish days had resurfaced in his dreams once more, but he needed to keep going. If not for his stubbornness, he would have died of guilt years ago. The boy chuckled to that thought, living off being stubborn, he could feel his piglike ears twitch as he smiled at the bittersweet thoughts which followed.  
Techno’s cloak drifted just above the grass, flowing with his every step. The old leather boots he had kept over the years had a layer of mud that washed off as he walked through a shallow river coated in rocks. He grimaced as water slipped into his boots, making his socks wet and his steps create a soft sloshing noise. He quickly decided he would set up camp there for the night, as he needed to get some more clean water anyways. Techno quickly got to work on setting up his camp, getting a fire started, and putting some semi filtered water into a pot to boil...  
~\ … /~  
Techno hissed in pain as he tripped over a root, the sticks he was holding prior scattered; he felt slightly embarrassed as he struggled to get back on his feet. His ankle throbbed as he put any pressure upon it, he bit his tongue, trying not to cry out in pain. He hobbled back to camp, leaning on trees along the way. It took longer than he expected, he just hoped he wouldn’t need to start another fire when he got back to camp.  
Just as he saw the dying light from the campfire he started prior, he tripped. Techno attempted to catch himself on his bad foot, momentarily forgetting the pain it had been emitting before it held his weight for a split second. His ankle felt like it was on fire in icy water, he couldn’t help but yelp as he fell on his face...  
~\ … /~  
I went for my nightly walk through the forest behind my house. I walked for a long time, the wind ruffled my wings, it was a cold night. There was a small rustle from the trees. This forest was so big. There were a lot of legends of things in these woods, my favourite to tell my sons when they were younger was about a story of a mansion in the woods. This mansion was home to famous, and rich people. One night they all died, ripped to pieces. Blood covered the walls and seeped into the floorboards. There were many ways that story went, but the one I told was about a prince that went mad, from what no one knows. The prince was said to be a beautiful young man, but that night he turned into a hideous beast. With hair red as blood, eyes so black it was like looking into a black hole. The prince was said to look like a demon, but those were just stories.  
I wondered a little farther before turning around to head back home. Tommy and Wilbur had school in the morning, while I had work. The night was silent, the calls of the nocturnal animals were too quiet to hear them distinctly, though you could hear them moving around throughout the forest.  
As I walked back to the house, there was a loud yelp. It sounded pained and surprising. I ran to find the source of the sound. I ran fast and hard, jumping over and around fallen trees and whatever else was on the forest floor. Floor. . . why was I on the ground, I can fly. I took off hard, breaking through the canopy. I listened for any extra noise made. There was a faint muttering followed by a hiss of pain. I honed in on those sounds and flew towards them. I can’t see anything through the thick canopy that the trees made, maybe staying on the ground was a better idea. I looked for a place to touch down, though this deep into the woods there was only the river. Two options land in the river and have to go home with wet feet or find another way down, most likely farther away. I didn’t want the thing to suffer longer than it had to, so I chose the river. The cold water wrapped around my legs, damn was it cold; but that didn’t matter right then, finding whatever was hurt was.  
Walking out of the cold water, I listened for any sound that might have come from the entity I was looking for. The forest was deathly quiet, even with my enhanced hearing I could barely hear what I was looking for. I waited for a bit trying to be as quiet as possible, after a long while there was a small rustle of grass and a hiss of pain. I moved as quickly and quietly as possible in that direction; I didn’t move silently enough as it heard me coming and tried to get away, but whatever had hurt it wasn’t letting it escape too easily. From what I could tell, it was behind the bushes in front of me.  
“Shhh, don’t worry. I’m here to help,” I tried to calm whatever was behind the hedges before moving through them, not wanting it to hurt me, or me accidentally hurt it more. “I’m going to move through these bushes and then I’m going to try and help you, Okay?” I was met by silence, so I took it as a yes. I move slowly and very cautiously through the shrubs. I hear a lot more movement from the creature, probably trying to get away again, but all that came from that another yelp and hiss of pain. “Would you stop moving!? You’re only going to make the injury worse!” I spoke aspirated, breaking out of the brambles.  
“Oh! Well uh, hi?” What I thought was an animal was just a human being, looking to be in their early ’20s. Their hair was a very nice bubble gum pink, it was in a very messy, long, escaping ponytail, though it looked like it needed a nice brushing. Their clothes had dark stains on them, and they were torn. There was a big red cloak, it was pretty beat up. They had very cool looking boots, but they looked to be hundreds of years old, maybe back from the 1500s. Those were also stained, darker on the bottoms in a splash pattern. One of their ankles was swollen badly, like to the point that could be seen with the boot on. The area we stood in was a small clearing with a barely smoking fire pit, there was a pot of something on it. Near the fire pit was a rope with animal pelts and some clothes too. A little to the right of that was a shelter that was only really to keep the rain off the ground, the inside of the small shelter was more animal pelts.  
It wasn’t bad for being out this deep in the King’s Forest but it was no way to live. I leaned down to offer my hand to them, to help them up. They looked at my hand unsurely but for they took it. I pulled them up and slid under their arm over my shoulders to help support their weight, and started to head home.  
~\ … /~  
About ten minutes into the walk home, I wished to find more out about this stranger. “Sooooo, what are you doing in the King’s forest? There are a lot of things out there that can kill you.” I asked, trying to start up a conversation. I knew we were far into the forest, like another hour-ish walk and walking home in silence was a big no-no.  
“I liveth th're. I’m the most dang'rous thing out h're,” This person was insane! No one lives out in the fucking King’s Forest, right? “What about thee? Wherefore art thou out h're?” What was this person’s speech pattern?! Though they seemed uncomfortable being around me, they seemed to enjoy conversations. I wonder when was the last time they had human interaction, being this far out into these cursed woods it’s probably been a while.  
“I take nightly walks, just because it’s nice to get away from the world,” As much as I loved my children, they were still brats. Speaking of family, “Do you have any family that we can hand you over to?” They gave the ground a solemn look. “I’ll take that as a no.” The walk returned to silence as the conversation died.  
“So, What shouldst I calleth thee? Unless thee wanteth to beest hath called wing'd sir,” This person’s humour was too much like Will’s, though I had a hard time understanding it. “Mine own nameth is Technoblade 'r Techno f'r sh'rt.” What was the fuck was that sentence?!!  
“My name is Philza or Phil. May I ask why are you talking like that?” I didn’t want to sound rude or anything but I knew that Tommy would comment on it in such a way that it would sound like a threat.  
“Liketh what, kind sir?” Techno looked at me, head slightly tilted looking like a lost puppy, damn my need to adopt lost, hurt, or scarred children. I did get a better look at his face. The pale skin was covered in scars that almost matched the skin colour, making them hard to see even when you’re right next to him. His hair was falling out of the messy ponytail, falling into his face, revealing that he had pig-like ears. His eyes were a magic pink, they held so much pain and fear, I wish to fix that, to replace the pain with laughter and the fear with joy.  
“Like, to be or not to be; that is the question, shit? Like words from the 16th century.” That seemed to fix half of his confusion.  
“Oh, I can fixeth yond,” He looked down at the ground, coughed a bit and looked back at me, “Is this better?” Damn this man learns fast.  
“Yea makes it a lot easier for me to understand what you are saying, thanks.” I smile and hope that his ankle isn’t hurting too much, too bad we have to walk all the way home, anything else might make it easier on his ankle. The wind blew again and I wanted to hit myself. I can fucking fly, why do I keep forgetting this!! “We’re about another 50-ish minute walk to my house, so we might as well fly there. It’s a lot faster than walking and will relieve some pain from your ankle.”  
Techno looked a little uncertain about flying but by the time he tried to say anything I was already holding him bridal-style and in the air. This man was much lighter than I expected, with him being 20 something he definitely should have weighted more. I started to fly home, about halfway there, I felt arms wrap around my neck. Trees are zooming down below, Techno was shaking, head buried in my chest. I now felt bad about not asking first, he was scared out of his mind. I flew a little faster hoping to get out of the air sooner rather than later, for Techno's sake.  
Something about the King’s Forest is that it's always changing, or more correctly the parts that were unseen by humans often. So the border of the forest I walk on rarely changes, but anything deeper usually changes fairly frequently, so of course, when I need to get home fast is when the forest changes. The dark oak trees that I had flown over previously got sucked into the ground, where the ground consumed the Dark Oak shoot up giant Jungle trees. Of all fucking times, now had to be it.  
I dodged and weaved through the trees, I had two options, one go higher and hope Techno doesn’t pass-out of pure fear, or continue at this altitude and risk flying straight into a newly sprouted Jungle tree. I took the higher option, seeing as it would be better for us not to die due to a head first collision with a tree. Techno hugged me tighter as we climbed in height, I muttered soft apologies for the higher elevation.  
We reached a height where we were safe from the new trees, it was just me gliding now because of how high up we were, I didn’t have to worry about beating my wings to stay clear of the trees. I felt the arms around my neck slowly slip, I look down to check on Techno and of fucking course he’s passed out. Even though he was dead weight now, he’s weight only changed a little bit. This man really needs to eat more.  
~\ … /~  
The rest of the flight home was fast. Only took another two or three minutes. I landed at the back door, only to realize I had no way of opening it without having to drop the unconscious Technoblade. So I kicked in the door, I could always fix it later. “WILBUR GET THE GUEST ROOM READY!!!!” I shouted as I walked to the living room laying Techno on the couch next to a very startled Tommy, watching television. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? Doesn’t matter, go help Wilbur with the guest room.”  
Tommy nodded, “Okay dad.” He ran up the stairs and into the guest room.  
“Dad, what’s going on?” Wilbur asked, looking over the railing, “Did you really find another kid?” Wilbur eyed the unconscious pinkette on the couch.  
“He looks to be in his 20s, so technically not a child, but yes. Go help your brother with the guest room, I don’t want him to be laying on the couch all night.” I watched as Will nodded and entered the same room as Tommy. I gathered Ice packs, bandages and some pain killers, and moved them upstairs, into the guest room. The queen bed was in the centre of the wall left of the door and a window on the wall across from the door. The bed had two nightstands, one on each side. There was a dresser on the wall right of the door and the closet on the same wall as the door but to the left of it. There was also a chest at the end of the bed, full of blankets and pillows. I set the medical items on the nightstand closest to the door. “Nice job boys, bed. Now” I stared at the boys.  
“Right, night Dadza!!” Will said loudly as he speedily left the room.  
“Night dad!” Tommy said, he hugged me before running off to bed. “Wilbur can you sing me a song!!” Tommy asked Wilbur, excitedly.  
“Fine but then bed, I don’t want to get both of us in trouble with dad for not sleeping.”  
“Remember to brush your teeth!!” I smiled at my family, I do truly love them. I went back downstairs to get Techno. He was still out cold, I picked him up as carefully as I could, still surprised at his weight. I set him on the same side as the medical supplies. I worked on untying the boots.  
The boots were leather, like real leather, there were ties all the way down the inside of the calf to the ankle with you tying it off the rope at the top of the boot. These boots looked like they were for the outdoors, running, jumping and climbing. Though now, they looked like they were going to fall apart any minute, the leather was cracked and broken down, they also had holes on the bottoms. I finally got the boots off, they were a pain to remove, but by the time I did I had decided we would go shopping on Saturday.  
After I pulled the boot off, and then the sock. I slightly gagged at the sight of the ankle, it was extremely swollen, looking to be the same size as a softball, with bruises bright red, it was much worse than I had thought. I got to work immediately, wrapping the ankle, and putting the ice packs on it. I walked to the chest at the end of the bed, pulling out one of the thicker pillows and blankets. I propped his foot up and covered Techno with the blanket. I walked out of the room, hitting the lights as I did.  
I walked downstairs and began to make preparations for the long days to come.


End file.
